customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsurung Tahu'o
'Mitsurung Tahu'o '''is a legendary warrior and former leader of both the Ryakyo'o and the Unified State of Nasaria. He is most noted for his resignation and withdrawal of his nation from the unified country. He led his people to the southwest after the schism of the Nation and currently presides over the island nation of Ryakyo'o. History Tahu'o of the Mitsurung Bloodline took power as the leader of Ryakyo'o after displaying a higher spiritual and physical aptitude than his older sister. Taking the place of the usual matron, Tahu'o was called "the most loving father any nation has seen." and influenced the actions of the Unified State of Nasaria in a way that was favorable to his people, gaining him popularity. Following the teachings of Nyung'a Dakhate'a and the ''Okung Kurung Tso ''Philosophy, Tahu'o dealt with social issues by promoting love shown to those whom are close to you so as not to lose the Okyo'o bond, a Ryakyo'o principle of a love or devotion bond. The philosophy led to a supportive government which was in part ruled by the Okyo'o bond of the people within the nation, as Tahu'o held that it was the Okyo'o force that held the People together and thus the Nation. The young leader developed the philosophy on his own to try to better understand the world. During an extended peace time, the Mitsurung head of state took a temporary leave of absence, leaving the Unified Nation to his two cooperative rulers. During this time, he traveled to unknown regions to search for spiritual enlightenment and to detach himself from the world. His time as a hermit was occupied by the creation of a manifesto rooted in a newly born philosophy. The ''Taiba Okyo'o Philosophy described the world and the flow of Okyo'o throughout the people as a weave, thus Taiba ''(Weave) ''Okyo'o ''(Love). The description represented the activity of Okyo'o as dynamic rather than a static point which one can achieve. An exerpt of the ''Taiba Okyo'o Proposal ''says: : ''"The flow of Okyo'o forms channels of devotion or love energy between Bloodlines, Peoples, and Nations. These channels are the emotional and spiritual bonds between one another that we experience throughout our lives. These bonds can be represented as threads or fibers like that in a tapestry. There are large fibers, ''Kurung ''bonds, that hold Bloodlines and families together. These are strong but short and must not be stretched. The second kind of threads are small fibers, ''Do'ung ''bonds, that hold Nations and Peoples together. The Do'ing fibers are many and can be stretched and woven easily. As Bloodlines and Peoples develop into Nations, it is as if these fibers are woven together" (''Mitsurung, Principle I).'' This Philosophy was taken back to the Nation after Tahu'o's five years of absence. Personality Tahu'o is emotional and extremely devoted to his people. He has evinced an extreme ability to empathize with others and deal with emotional and spiritual situations wisely, mainting a strong emotional stamina as his people's leader. Though he functions around the ''Kurung ''Philosophy, he has a great emotional attachment to the other races of the Unified State and developed an all-consuming inner turmoil which eventually caused him to slose his eyes to the emotional attachments he had formed with all others beside his own people. Appearance Mitsurung Tahu'o is lean and light in build, youthful looking as he is in the prime of his life. His skin is pale and bears no pattern. His hair long as is custom and black, wild and untamed. His eyes are a deep red at the sclera and framed by thickly eyelashed lids. Outfitting The Ryakyo'o warrior is outfitted with lightweight, dark gray armor on the shoulders, chest, and an armor skirt supported with leather for flexibility. Wooden, sandles are secured with bandage-like straps the the feet and lower legs and plated with metal on the bottoms for offensive and defensive purposes. He is also armed with a large hook sword similar to the Chinese Chicken-claw Sickle and a smaller counterpart of the same weapon. The smaller of the two is roughly three feet long and is connected to a long chain at the pommel, while the larger is around five feet long with a large ring on the pommel. The pommel attachments on each allow for fluid movement and dynamic weapon forms that can confuse opponents. Abilities The former leader of the Ryakyo'o, being part of the Mitsurung clan, is capable of manifesting his spirit as another physical entity apart from his body. Advanced spiritual manifestation powers among his kin allow his spirit to connect with other surrounding Okyo'o energy and manifest physical embodiments of those other spirits as well as his own. The manifestations reflect his emotional and spiritual state, altering size, shape, and power in tune with the intensity of his state. The manifestations have the ability to interact physically, a property displayed in legends of past warriors, with their surroundings. They are exterior and independent of his flesh body but usually surround him as a form of defense. Tahu'o can only manifest the spirits of others if they are connected to him through Okyo'o. Sentient entities that can chose to not accept that bond, or entities he has broken his Okyo'o bond with are not able to be manifested. It takes concentration and spiritual effort to manifest another entities spirit, making the art hard to complete during close combat. Battle Stats NOTE: These stats refer only to Tahu'o's own personal capabilities, and do not relate to spiritual manifestations. Agility: 7 Speed: 7 Strength: 7 Endurance: 6 Willpower: 9 Villain Level 7.2